You Had Me At Hello
by The Decemberist
Summary: There's something about her and you that just clicks. (future ichiruki au drabble)
-Never written an AU for bleach before.
-Drabbles are fun.  
-No names because they're reincarnated who knows what everyone's called now.  
-This is set sometime in the unspecified future.  
-Some ooc-ness, I had too much writing future Rukia as the hot chick at the party

* * *

You Had Me At Hello

You should walk right up to her and tell her she's beautiful.

If you were the kind of person who would do such things.

She came in and right away you could totally see she was one of _those_ girls, the kind that everyone can't stop from staring at every couple of minutes because she's so damn eye-catching, like looking outside your window after a snowstorm or some kind of poetic shit like that. She has short dark hair and these eyes that are just big enough to be enticing but not freaky. You can tell she's short even with those tall shoes she has on but her body is nothing childlike at all, it's all sinew and muscle with just enough curve to make you want to hold your gaze for a second longer, until she looks your way and _shit_ she totally just caught you staring.

But instead of blushing or frowning she smirks for an instant before turning her attention back to her date. Of course your cousin brought her as his date. Everyone calls you guys twins save for his dark hair and the lack of perpetual storm cloud that hangs over his head. Personally you think he's too damn cheery and loud and kind of obnoxious but hey that's just your opinion, maybe you're a little biased. He always brings around girls like that, arm candy that would rot anyone's teeth ( _brain_ ) from all the sugar and spice and flirty little smiles and empty conversation. But from the way she's talking with him, rolling her eyes and speaking in what you would bet your entire life savings on is a sarcastic voice, this one seems different.

You take another hard swig of your drink and look around. You should be in a better mood, it's your sister's wedding after all but somehow you just can't muster the enthusiasm to spend the night around family you rarely see and people you barely know. You still have exams to worry about because med school isn't going to pass itself and your date, some girl you knew from high school you only asked because you were sick of getting shit for going to _another_ family function solo, is off talking to a mutual family friend. Thank god. You weren't sure you could last another minute with the human sunshine. Nothing wrong with that, just not your type. (You see yourself as more of a winter guy anyway.)

You survey the room and are more disappointed that you'd like to be that you can no longer find your cousin and his stunning date. Oh well. Looks like it's going to be another long night for you until a low, feminine voice interrupts your impending angst.

"You look just like my date. He never mentioned he had a twin though, is that why you dye your hair that ridiculous color? Fostering some individuality?"

It takes you a moment to realize that she's _there_ , standing right next to you at the bar leaning her back against it looking bored in that way only beautiful people can. You find your voice and stammer that _no_ your hair is natural and that's pretty rude to just walk up to someone and insult them like that. And you're not twins, you're cousins. (You add this as an afterthought because you don't want her closely associating the two of you. The less she thinks about him, the better.)

"Well then I hope you're not close, because I don't want you to get insulted but he's incredibly bland," She finally looks you in the eye and smirks again, her lips a very distracting shade of red. "I didn't know him that well, we just work in the same department and went on a few dates before he asked me to be his date for his cousin's wedding. I figured it wouldn't be an awful way to spend a friday night but he has me reconsidering."

She laughs and you think it's the greatest sound in the world and _god_ you really need to get out or at least get laid so you're not falling in love with random beautiful strangers who think you have weird hair. You tell her she needs to be more selective with her dates if she wants to avoid evenings like this then and you mentally kick yourself for insulting her. (Has it really been that long since you've flirted with a woman?)

"Fool," She retorts but it lacks any real venom. "It wasn't my fault. How could I say no to a wedding invitation? I couldn't let him go alone."

You can't help but laugh and explain that your cousin is never without an ever revolving slew of dates and pity is the last thing she should feel for him. You don't realize what you've implied until you see the light blush spread across her cheeks.

"I see...I'm just one of many?"

She even sounds embarrassed and _christ_ you are totally sucking at this whole make-her-like-you thing you were aiming for. But that's just who you are. You've always been the blunt, straight to the point guy. Your cousin's the social butterfly, always making friends everywhere he goes. You tell her you didn't mean it like that, but she cuts you off before you can say anything else.

"No I appreciate the honesty...my brother's like that. No frills or bullshit, just the truth and nothing else. I like people like that, straight forward people. Who needs to time for games anyway? Life's too short."

She smiles, a genuine kind of smile and you can't help but smile back, albeit slowly and not as big. She asks you who you know here and you tell her it's your sister who just got married, and you're here on a less than ideal date too. You explain your similar predicament and she nods sympathetically. She tells you her family's a pain too, except her pain is manifested in a well-meaning but strict brother and the kind of old money family rules you thought only existed on tv.

You realize now you're not only drawn to her because of her looks but her personality as well the more you talk to her. She has no problem deflecting your jabs right back at you, and you fall into an easy conversation like you've known each other for years.

"Would your sister be pissed if I stole you away for a cup of coffee?" She asks abruptly, and _boldly_ at that, eyebrows raised suggestively and that damn smirk back on her lips. Truthfully you have no idea what she would do, but you smirk back anyway and tell her she's just going to have to take you away and you'll find out. (You have no idea where that burst of bravado came from. You are also not the kind of guy who goes on nighttime coffee dates with women you just met but there's something about her and you that just _clicks_.)

You go to get your jacket and realize you have no idea what this woman's name is, and you lamely refer to her as your cousin's date when reality is no longer suspending itself and you ask her where in the world would serve coffee at this hour. She rolls her eyes, tells you she 'knows a place' and chides you that her name isn't Cousin's Date. She tells you that you now must have a proper introduction, and makes a big show of telling you her name and when you do the same she insists on a handshake. She sticks her hand out mockingly, and you proceed to shake it. (You feel like you've done this before, for some reason.) She turns to leave the party, and you are right behind her.

You're not sure why but you have a feeling you'd follow her anywhere.


End file.
